Quilt
I N T R O D U C T I O N This oc was made for Pinktiger2108's Randomly Generated Contest, however, I am deciding to keep her anyway. The coding, art and character are made by Dew, so please do not steal any of it. And please user her in fanfics with my permission. Thank you! A P P E A R A N C E Quilt is said to have very strange colouring for a SkyWing. She is mainly a marshy shade of green with a blue underbelly and yellow-orange markings. From a distance, many dragons would suspect she would be a SeaWing/SandWing hybrid, but she was, in fact, a deceiving SkyWing. Her orange patterns were usually stripes; they would form like tiger stripes on her legs. Her wings are blue, but with triangular and ovular markings, like a SilkWing's wings. Quilt is a little undersized for a SkyWing, but she still has enormous wings like she has to. Her build is fairly thin, and she has a long, thin tail. P E R S O N A L I T Y Quilt, most of the time, is not the social type of dragon. She usually prefers to read books by herself, and doesn't like sharing. She can get snappy if others annoy her too muhc, but be kind to her and she'll take you as a friend. Quilt is a dragon who changes her personality in a kind of pattern. She may suddenly want to talk all day or she could become social all of a sudden. It's what she calls a 'personality pattern', hence the name Quilt. H I S T O R Y Quilt's egg was found in the middle of the desert where the SandWings thought it was a MudWing, because of its colours. They took the egg to the Mud Kingdom and left it there, hoping that a MudWing would pick it up. A MudWing known as Tori found the egg and took it in with her. When she hatched, Tori was confused about her patters, and named her Quilt to represent them. The two lived peacefully with each other until one day, some mind controlled dragons attacked Tori. She told Quilt to flee to the Night Kingdom but her poor sense of direction and the strong winds directed her to the Ice Kingdom. The Great Ice Cliff did not activate for some reason (maybe because of her blue scales) but Queen Baikal eventually found her and took her prisoner. She encountered and made friends with another prisoner, an IceWing named Corrie who was mistaken as a murderer to an important IceWing. A year or so later the two dragons escaped the Ice Kingdom and flew over the ocean to avoid the Great Ice Cliff. They moved to Possibility, where they grew up together and relied on each other to grow in peace. Currently at Jade Mountain Academy in the Dewniverse timeline. T R I V I A *Quilt's backstory took a lot of thinking. *A quilt is a pattern in a fabric, last time I checked G A L L E R Y Feel free to draw art for Quilt! {| Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (DewSpectrum11) Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets